


Peach/Zelda Prompt

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Prompt: A (Zelda), P(Peach). 2, 6 or 10 (roommates, hurt/comfort, protective partner). B or C (romantic or sexual). Please.





	Peach/Zelda Prompt

The Princess was zoning out, running on autopilot through the various arrangements that were necessary for the upcoming trade conference. The Mushroom Kingdom was the natural place to hold a conference but it did mean that Peach was required for so many tedious arrangements. Everything from seating to decorations had to have her approval, and as always a hundred minor details had been overlooked until the last moment. Various nobles and royalty were already arriving.  
  
“Your Highness, you should know that Princess Zelda has arrived, she and master Link have been shown to their room.” Toadsworth said, clearing his throat awkwardly before continuing. “You should know she was injured in an ambush on her way to the castle.”  
  
“Sorry, what? Zelda was injured?” Peach said, snapping back to reality.  
  
“Yes, but I am told it isn’t a serious wound.”  
  
Before he had finished speaking Peach was on her feet.  
  
“I am going to see Zelda.” She said.  
  
Her personal guards were used to this sort of behavior and immediately followed behind her, but somehow Toadsworth still managed to look scandalized every time she made an impulsive decision. He scurried up to her side, keeping pace with her as she walked.  
  
“But Princess, you have appointments! Arrangements to make!” Then, in a hushed voice, as if he could possibly hide whatever he wanted to say from the guards following behind, “And people will talk, we have not announced the delicate-”  
  
"I am going to see Zelda. See to the necessary rearrangements, Toadsworth." She said, polite but firm.  
  
Toadsworth floundered for a moment, his head no doubt spinning as he contemplated all the disruption this would cause. He was a good man, but he was easily overwhelmed when things didn’t go according to plan. Eventually he fell out of step with Peach.  
  
"Yes your highness. I will see to it." He said, spinning around and hurrying away.  
  
A few moments later she checked over her shoulder to make sure he was out of earshot.  
  
“You’ll have to forgive Mr. Toadsworth, he means well but he is a bit of a busy body.” She said to her guards. “You two have always been discreet, I am sure I can trust you to keep this quiet.”  
  
“Of course, Princess.”  
  
“You can count on us! Our lips are sealed!” Toadly added.  
  
It did not take long for the Princess to reach Zelda’s room. She knocked quietly on the door. Link answered, hand on the hilt of his sword. He was not a man who stood on formality, but you couldn’t ask for a better guardian for Zelda. He was more like a force of nature than a warrior.  
  
"Master Link, may I have some privacy with the princess?" Peach asked.  
  
Of course he would oblige, but there was an order to these things. He was her personal guard, her safety was his responsibility. Even within Peach’s own castle she would defer to his judgement. He looked to Zelda who returned a nod. He stood up and walked to the door, giving Peach a respectful smile and nod before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.  
  
Peach stepped forward to Zelda, taking a chair next to her bed.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Zelda adjusted her position slightly, trying to pulling herself up before wincing and giving up.  
  
"I'll be fine." She said, putting on a strong face despite her difficulty.  
  
"That isn't what I asked." Peach pointed out.  
  
"... It hurts pretty bad."  
  
“You don’t have to pretend for me, alright?” Peach said. "Can I see?"  
  
Zelda nodded.  
  
"It's on my side, just under my ribs."  
  
Peach carefully pulled back the covers, taking a look.  
  
“It wasn’t very deep, but the blade was jagged and didn’t cut clean.” Zelda said.  
  
“Poor girl…” Peach said, very lightly touching the bandaged area.  
  
"Your bandages need to be changed." Peach said, beginning to remove her gloves.  
  
"You don’t have to-"  
  
"No arguing. I am a trained nurse, and if I want to take care of my fiancé then that is what I am going to do.”  
  
Peach leaned over, surprising Zelda with a gentle kiss. She blushed a little and smiled.  
  
“I don’t know if I'll ever get used to that.”  
  
“I hope you don’t. You are so adorable when you blush.” Peach said. “I’ll go get some bandages and medicine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish


End file.
